


A Party for Two (Chris Jericho/Dean Ambrose)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Thanks to a prompt and a few lines from @j3r1ch0-y2j I came up with this little gem.One-Shot, M/M, Slash, Oral, Some Dirty Talk.





	A Party for Two (Chris Jericho/Dean Ambrose)

The bar was loud and raucous, making it hard for Chris to think over the sound of music and yelling. He shouldn’t be surprised. This is how every bar was, and yet he’d foolishly agreed to join the people he called friends there. Looking around, he gave a rough laugh.

“Friends my ass,” he muttered.

Pulling out his wallet, he grab a couple twenties and hailed the bar tender over as he slapped them down.

“Should cover everything,” Chris called over the loud music.

“Gotcha, want ya change?” the blonde woman asked as she snapped her gum.

Shaking his head, he pocketed his wallet and downed the last of his whiskey before standing and pulling on his jacket. Eyeing the crowd for any of his coworkers or friends, he found no one. Not a big shocker. He’d just stepped outside when the stench of cigarettes wafted past his nose. Grimacing, he shot a glare at the smoker.

“You probably shouldn’t stand so close to the door while you smoke,” Chris muttered as he grabbed his keys out, “Not good for some people.”

“Fuck you too dude. You just gonna lecture me and run off without at least a goodbye kiss?”

That voice. Delicious shivers climbed up his back as he smirked and turned. The smoker lifted his head and that all too familiar smirk and dimples came into view.

“Well hello there Jonathan. I thought you’d be back at the hotel with Renee,” Chris admitted.

Jon adjusted the cap on his head and shrugged.

“Nah, that ended last week.”

The look on his face conveyed that it was a touchy subject so Chris didn’t push.

“Okay, so what the hell are you doing out here just standing around?” he asked.

The smirk grew on the Ohioan’s mug as he pushed off the wall. A deep woodsy scent twisted with the smoke infiltrated his senses as Jon pushed in close, their noses stopping less than in inch apart. He felt his heart race as he let his eyes drift over the defined features of the younger man; Honey ginger curls that hung slightly over baby blue eyes that gave off a mix of sadness and anger, a thin strong nose that lead down to thin cupid bow lips with the bottom one being fuller than the top, and last but not least those strong rounded cheek bones that gave the cherub effect with the full cheeks and dimples. All in all, he was a masterpiece. One that Chris found himself studying more often than he probably should.

“I was bored,” Jon finally rasped out, “You headin’ anywhere interesting?”

Tongue darting out to wet his lips, Chris replied simply, “Just my hotel room. Although, I’m sure we could find some trouble to get into, if you wanna tag along.”

He silently begged and prayed that Jon would agree. 

“Stop so we can grab some drinks and you got yourself a party.”

How he was able to hold in his glee, Chris wasn’t sure but he managed to be cool as he slid his arm around Jon’s back and pulled him along.

“Deal.”

After a fifteen minute drive, delayed only by stopping to grab a case of beer and two fifths of Jack Daniels, they arrived at the hotel and made their way silently inside. Chris couldn’t help looking over at the younger man periodically. He knew what he was hoping for, what had been implied, but he was nervous that he was looking too much into it. For all he knew, Jon could simply want to drink and chat. It wouldn’t be the first time in his many years in his career he’d been wrong about a conquest. The man beside him was different though. He wasn’t just someone he wanted to fuck and run off. Jon was actually a good friend, someone he cherished having around. A screw up such as coming onto him if he was straight or not interested, could fuck that up. As the elevator doors shut them into the metal box, he shifted anxiously from foot to foot.

“You need to relax man,” Jon said suddenly.

The Canadian looked over in surprise just in time to be shoved against the wall. Warm soft lips pressed against his own without hesitation. Lust shot through his veins and his cock instantly sprung to life as Jon’s knee shoved between his. Mouth parting, he accepted the wicked tongue of the younger man into his mouth, giving back eagerly when his brain registered what was happening. Big hands slid down Good’s back, taking in the strength and power of those lithe muscles concealed by the clothing. A ding tore them from their session. Jon pulled away and sighed, a satisfied look on his face.

“Just in case you had some wild notion I wasn’t into you,” Jon muttered.

The wink he gave had Chris barely concealing a moan.

“Then get your sweet ass into my room,” Chris managed to say jeer.

Clicking his tongue, Jon swiped up the alcohol. Chris followed at a slight distance with his key card ready in hand. He trailed simply for the sight. Nobody, no man or woman, had a better ass then that man. It wasn’t huge but then again that wasn’t the appeal. It was perfectly sized for his slender, toned, shapely body. No one could deny Jonathan Good was in peak physical condition with that silhouette; Broad shoulders, thick arms, narrow waist, bubble butt, and thick thighs. Fuck how he wanted to see that ass up close and personal. Licking his lips, he looked up finally at the numbers to realize they had made it to his room. The key card was thankfully accepted on the first go and he held the door open for his companion.

“You must really want me if you’re turning into such a gentleman,” Jon sneered, that light twinkle in his eyes taking the sting from the comment. 

“Nope,” Chris corrected swiftly as the door shut, “Just like watching you walk by.”

Jon smirk widened but he said nothing, letting his gaze do the talking as he sat and looked over the older man.

“I have to say, I never pictured you as a man who liked dick,” Jon spouted off as he opened his beer.

Laughing slightly at the irony, Chris joined him on the bed and instead chose to open his bottle of Jack.

“Many would say the same about you,” he replied.

He took a swing of the strong liquor before looking over. Jon shrugged as his only response.

“Ah come on. You’re like the biggest ladies man, well, were back in the day anyway.”

“Things change,” Jon replied, “Besides, I don’t let a label define what I like. If I like it, I like it.”

With that, Chris was suddenly pinned to the bed. Lips and tongues battled angrily as his wrists were slammed to the bed and grabbed by one of Jon’s as the other ran down to the hem of his shirt. The heat in his body was immense as those long, thin, strong fingers slid up his bare skin. A groan slipped out in response. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jon hissed as he pulled back his lips.

Registering that he was pinned, Chris grimaced and worked his way free thanks to Jon being amused with his stomach.

“Always had this huge boner for you dude,” Jon muttered, “To fuckin’ touch you is unbelievable.”

His ego inflated twice more than it rightfully should. Smirking, he used all his body weight and strength to flip them over. In the next instant he’d slid between Jon’s thighs and forced him down by wrists and hips as he leaned to his neck. 

“If you think touching me is that good, I bet you’d go nuts if I let you suck my dick,” Chris murmured before biting into the flesh below Jon’s ear.

“Sh- fuck man,” Jon groaned.

Letting his tongue leave a wet trail down his companion’s smooth skin, Chris took both both wrists in one hand and used the other to copy what the younger man had done. He couldn’t help but breathe out a groan as he took in the feel of the hot skin of Jon’s ab muscles. He was torn between wanting to worship and be worshiped. 

“Well?” he finally asked.

“Well what?” Jon replied back, a dumbfounded look on his face.

It was adorable, a strange feat in the middle of making out, eyes wide, lips parted and swollen.

“Well, would you go nuts sucking my dick?” Chris teased, releasing one hand to bring it down to his hardening cock, hissing at the contact, “Because I’m willing to test my theory.”

The Ohioan smirked and that devilish look entered his azure eyes again.

“Make ya a deal. If I can suck your dick without ‘going nuts’ as you say, you owe me fifty bucks. If I do, then you can do whatever you want with me tonight.”

An eyebrow shot up in curiosity as he pulled back, eyeing Jon.

“One stipulation, you gotta deep throat me,” Chris added.

“Deal. You ain’t even gonna last long enough for me to lose it,” Jon said smugly.

A chuckle bubbled up in the throat as he sat back on his shins, smirking. The younger man had no idea what he was in for. 

“You haven’t won yet. Stop looking so damn smug,” Jon muttered, grinning despite his annoyed tone.

Chris climbed from the bed and made a show of tugging off his shirt and undoing his belt just to slip it out and throw it in the chair.

Winking he said, “We’ll need that when we get to you doing whatever I want.”

Jon mimicked him, but those blue orbs never left his body. Chris knew he wasn’t as lean as he was back in the day, but he sure as hell was still in damn good shape. 

“Like what you see?” he teased.

“Vanity is a sin you know,” Jon said dryly, but didn’t deny it.

Hoping to catch Jon off guard, he dropped his pants and kicked them away, letting his erection stand proudly as he wasn’t wearing boxers. A gasp stole his gaze back to the younger man whose mouth was dropped open and his eyes were wide.

“Holy fuck dude. How’d you even- This isn’t fair! You didn’t tell me you had all that!” Jon said.

The surprise and interest had Chris grinning, stepping forward. Without premise he sunk his fingers into those honey curls and tugged him forward, enjoying as Jon followed without resistance. Chris grabbed his cock and held it out, smirking more as a pink tongue danced out to wet those perfect lips that then parted. He heard Jon mutter something about horse cock and bigger than Joe which made him grin in amusement. He took his time, eyes staring intently as he ran his deep red cockhead along the lips he’d dreamed about. The first touch of hot breath had his dick jumping in excitement but it was nothing compared to the feel of that hot mouth sliding over him. 

“Fuck,” he murmured huskily.

His own eyes were unblinking as he watched in fascination as Jon let him pull him closer. When his friend finally started sucking, Chris was sure his intelligence was sucked out as well. His fingers tightened in Jon’s hair with his first thrust. To his surprise, Jon took it in stride, even moaning. Chris took that as a good sign. Slowly, he started sliding in and out, being sure not to hurt the smaller man. 

“Still not winning this bet so far yet,” Chris muttered, lifting an eyebrow in challenge.

The sudden determination in Jon’s eyes had fire igniting in his groin. A sharp hiss came from his mouth as more than half his cock was covered. Bright baby blues stared back defiantly, even though they were full of tears, as his cheeks bulged obscenely and he obviously fought for breath. It made lust shoot from his head to his toes.

“Oh fuck that’s good. Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna fuck your mouth now,” he groaned out.

When Jon made no sign of disagreement, Chris thrust his hips forward. Slick heat and tightness enveloped his dick and made him curse, repeating the actions until he was sliding farther in. His eyes caught movement and he saw the sandy blonde reach down and tug at his own jeans. He gave a husky laugh and smirked.

“You touch your dick and I win,” he panted, fighting off the pleasure begging to be released, “Or do you like sucking my dick so much you give up? Hmm, is that it boy?”

The term just slipped out, and for a moment he wondered if it was too far. Calling Jon that in the ring was one thing, but in the bedroom? His worries were for naught as said man moaned, frantically tearing his jeans open. Chris watched in perverted interest as Jon pulled his cock out and furiously started jerking it. While he wasn’t a big as Chris, he was definitely impressive. The thought of sucking Jon’s cock in return had him moaning slightly, but that was for another time.

“Oh, you do like it then? How about if I use you as my cum slut then?”

There was no form of response except a deep groan. He pulled out quickly and squeezed Jon’s cheeks hard, glaring down at him. 

“Y-Yeah, fuckin’ use me,” Jon rasped out.

With permission granted, Chris gave a light slap to the cherub cheek he loved so much before forcing his dick back into Jon’s mouth.

“Answer me faster next time boy. Don’t wanna have to spank you for bein’ a brat.”

The tears finally rolled out of Jon’s big puppy dog eyes as he gave a whimpering moan stifled by Chris’ cock. The Ohioan’s hips started thrusting to meet his hand, signaling his impending climax. Giving into further temptation, Chris thrust back in deep. His eyes shut in delight as velvety throat muscles clenched around his dick.

“Oh what a good boy. You’re gonna make me cum Jon. You want me to fill your mouth with it huh? Bet you’ll fucking suck me clean, won’t you?”

His words came out harder, slower, as he pulled out enough to let Jon breath, that throbbing fullness in his balls becoming too much. Jon started bobbing around his cock as his moans became vicious, the sound of him jacking off getting faster and louder. Chris managed to look down and found the younger man quaking as he stiffly held his rosy cock.

“Cum. I wanna see you cum all over your fucking hand. Such a slut, getting off to pleasuring me. Fuck!”

His view of Jon’s piercing gaze was obscured by eyelids and brows drawing down, his entire face growing bright red as his fist jerked hard and fast. It was a glorious sight to behold as he moaned brokenly, his cum shooting out to coat Chris’ shin and his fist. It was too much. Chris’ thrusts grew quicker, chasing that blinding high, until his mouth betrayed him with moaning Jon’s name. Cursing, he jerked his hips as ecstasy flowed through his cock, his cum overfilling those pink lips to spill down his scruffy chin. Breathing hard, he pulled back and tried to gather his bearings. Jon finally looked back up and licked his lips clean, making both men smirk.

“So, I lost,” Jon sighed dramatically, “Even thought you cheated.”

“There’s worse ways to lose. But hey, you won part,” Chris muttered, putting out his hand.

He drew the smaller man up and helped him into the bed, pulling him so he laid on Chris’ chest.

“What part?” Jon asked finally.

“You deep throated me, not many people can do that,” Chris replied with a chuckle.

Jon snorted but shrugged.

“How big is it anyway? Fully hard?”

“At it’s hardest it’s topped out at nine and a half.”

The groan that the sandy blonde gave made him smile.

“Just think about how it’s gonna feel in your ass later. You still owe me baby boy.”

When Jon looked up a silent conversation passed between them. It wasn’t one of words, but of emotions. Chris drew him up and kissed him softly.

“Still not fair,” Jon muttered as he pulled back, grinning.


End file.
